


A Home Away from Home

by MicheTS



Series: Carmilla Karnstein Vigilante of Styria City (Batmilla AU) [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fuck 2020, Like absolutely minor plot mostly porn, Smut, airstream fucking, happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheTS/pseuds/MicheTS
Summary: Carmilla installs an airstream trailer on the grounds of the Karnstein estate in an attempt to give her and Laura a little peace and quiet away from the main house.
Relationships: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein
Series: Carmilla Karnstein Vigilante of Styria City (Batmilla AU) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	A Home Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> A New Years Eve treat for y'all who have enjoyed this series. I hope you all enjoy!

Carmilla sat on the front steps of Karnstein Manor and relished the first hot day of the year. She tipped her head back and let the sun beat down on her face, enjoying the quiet ache in her muscles from an afternoon spent doing manual labour, ensuring her surprise for Laura was ready when she got home. Hearing the tell-tale grumble of Laura’s car engine coming from the bottom of the drive, Carmilla attempted to arrange herself in a natural position. Something that said she had just happened to be lounging there and not impatiently waiting for Laura’s arrival.

As Laura parked her car she could see Carmilla draped over the steps at the front of the house and smiled. Her girlfriend was dressed in cut-off jeans and a white tank top, the heavy boots she usually wore when visiting construction sites on her feet a dead give away for some sort of something going on whilst Laura had been at the paper.

“Hey,” Carmilla greeted Laura as she stepped out of her car.

“Hey.” Laura lifted her sunglasses so she could look Carmilla in the eye, “To what do I owe this welcome party?”

Carmilla chuckled, “What? I can just wait for my beautiful girlfriend at the end of a hard day’s work? Appreciate how good she looks in that dress and how lucky I am to call her mine?” Goddess, Laura did look good. How she made such ridiculously patterned summer dresses look so…appealing, Carmilla would never understand. Yet here she was, completely taken with a woman wearing a bright green dress covered in—cats, yep, today it was cats. Huh, Carmilla thought, at least it was cats and not dogs.

“You’re laying it on thick Karnstein,” Laura stepped towards where Carmilla still lounged and squinted down at her suspiciously, “I look the same as I did this morning when I left for work.”

“You looked good then too.” Carmilla smirked as she stood up and recached out her hand to take Laura’s.

“Uh huh,” Laura said, accepting Carmilla’s hand apprehensively, staring at her like if she looked hard enough she could figure out what was going on, “what have you been up to all day?”

Carmilla smiled and lent in to give Laura a quick, welcome home kiss, “Come on,” she said tugging Laura impatiently over to the black jeep that sat in the drive way, “get in and I’ll show you.”

A few seconds into the drive, Laura couldn’t stay quiet any longer. It was clear they were heading to the back of the estate that was mostly a small forest. A steady stream of babbling attempts to guess what Carmilla had been up to began to fall from her lips,

“Did you, LaF and your dad spend all day building some sort of assault course for training?”

Carmilla glanced at Laura, amused, “No.”

“Hmmm,” Laura pondered, “You’ve finally gone feral and decided to live in the wilderness at the back of the estate?”

Carmilla made a noise that suggest Laura was on to something, “You’re closer Cupcake, but still no.”

Oh no, wait, Laura had it, if feral was closer, “Karnstein Enterprises have bought a pack of wolves in an attempt to reintroduce them back to the wilds of Styria and they’re going to hang out in your small forest initially?”

“Laura, I don’t like dogs.” Carmilla tried to say as seriously as she could, “Anyways, close your eyes, we’re almost there.”

Laura did as she was told with a little grumbling. Ok, maybe a lot of grumbling when Carmilla had the audacity to let her stumble from the jeep and almost fall on her ass when she was the one who had told Laura to close her eyes. The least she could’ve done was ensure she had a tight grip of her when she disembarked. The shower of kisses Carmilla placed across her face making her squeal and giggle did make up for that oversight however.

Carmilla shuffled them a few, careful, steps before giving a rousing ‘Ta da!’ and telling Laura to open her eyes.

“You bought us a sex caravan?” Laura squeaked out as she stared at the airstream trailer that was nestled snugly amongst the trees towards the back of Carmilla’s estate.

“What?” Carmilla looked between the trailer and her girlfriend, before letting out a throaty chuckle, “No! I bought us somewhere where you can work and I can read in peace without all the drama of the main house.” Carmilla cocked an eyebrow and smirked, “Although I like where you’re mind instantly took us, Cutie.”

Laura blushed because, yes, that did make a lot more sense and trust her work-tired brain to automatically think it was a place for lurid trysts away from the main house, “Care to give me the tour?” Laura asked, anything to divert from her current embarrassment.

“Gladly,” Carmilla bounded up the steps and opened the door to the trailer, “after you m’lady.” She held the door open and snuck a quick peck to Laura’s cheek as she passed.

“Woah,” Laura said as she looked round the interior of the trailer, “This is cozy and super cute.”

“Yeah, it’s great huh?” Carmilla started gesturing round the space, “So we’ve got a bathroom at the back, a kitchen, as you can see, for making hot chocolate and snacks,” she turned and gestured over Laura’s shoulder to a seating area with a table, “and a place for you to work and me to…not work.”

Laura laughed and turned to look where Carmilla was pointing, she turned back and eyed the bed they were currently stood beside, “What’s the bed for?”

Carmilla tried her best to look innocent considering the whole ‘sex caravan’ suggestion, “Naps?”

“I see,” Laura said as she turned away from Carmilla again, taking in the detail of the interior.

“We cleared some trees and settled the trailer safely into the ground today. Wifi is getting installed tomorrow,” Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder, “So, what do you think?”

Laura sighed contentedly as Carmilla placed soft kisses up her neck and gently nipped her earlobe, “Honestly?” She said, just a little distracted.

“Mmhmm,” Carmilla hummed as her hands began to trail from Laura’s hips to the hem of her dress.

“What you’re doing right now,” Laura pushed herself away from Carmilla, giggling, and turning to face her, “isn’t convincing me this isn’t a sex caravan.”

“What can I say?” Carmilla smirked wolfishly, “You put the idea in my head that we should christen the place.”

“Oh, I see,” Laura laughed as she backed away from Carmilla’s attempt to recapture her. When her ass hit the table at the end of the trailer she realised she had nowhere else to go.

Carmilla paused her advance and grabbed the trailer door, pulling it securely closed, “Looks like you’ve come to the end of the line Cupcake.”

Laura nodded, “Looks like.”

“The way I see it,” Carmilla drawled, “You have two options,” She took a step forward, “I can let you pass me and leave or—" Carmilla stepped forward again, her eyes raking hungrily over Laura, “you can let me kiss you.”

Laura’s pulse quickened and swiftly dropped to throb between her legs. Being pinned under the lustful gaze of Carmilla Karnstein sorta always, kinda definitely had that effect on her. 

Carmilla had now come close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from Laura’s body. It took every ounce of patience she had to not close the tiny gap between them. Carmilla’s eyes flicked from Laura’s lips, up to her eyes, “What do you want Laura?”

Laura suppressed the shiver that threatened to wrack her entire body. Carmilla’s pupils were blown and her voice had dropped into the low range Laura privately referred to as ‘the panty dropper’,

“I want you to kiss me.” Laura whispered as she gently fisted her hand in the front of Carmilla’s tank top and pulled her into a bruising kiss.

Carmilla tried her best to stop grinning victoriously and concentrated instead on sucking on Laura’s bottom lip, licking her way into her mouth. She swallowed Laura’s quiet moans as her hands landed on her chest, squeezing through the thin fabric of her dress. Laura threaded her hands through Carmilla’s hair, tugging involuntarily when Carmilla’s thigh pushed between her legs, her hips grinding slowly. She whined eagerly as one of Carmilla’s hands left her chest and groped her ass, encouraging her to grind against her bare thigh harder.

“You know Sweetheart,” Carmilla broke the kiss, panting, “for someone who seemed a little scandalised by the idea, you’re very into having sex in our new airstream.”

Laura lent her forehead against Carmilla’s, content just to share the same air for a moment as she caught her breath.

“I mean, you could have just left, I was going to let you,” Carmilla continued smugly, “but you didn’t, so that makes me think you’re definitely, very, very into this.”

And there it was. The signature Karnstein smugness that lit two fires in Laura, often simultaneously. One was uncontrollable lust and the other complete and utter stubbornness. Whilst Carmilla was busy congratulating herself, Laura leaned back, hopping up on to the table behind her.

When Carmilla stepped in between Laura’s legs and leant in to kiss her again, Laura turned away playfully. All at once signalling her displeasure with Carmilla’s smug confidence, but also her consent to continue kissing her. Carmilla chuckled as her lips landed on Laura’s cheek and settled for kissing a path along Laura’s jaw, lightly nipping on her earlobe at the same time as her hands started inching up Laura’s thighs. As her fingers crept under the hem of Laura’s dress, Carmilla all but purred,

“What do you need, Laura?”

Laura had to bite her lip in an attempt not to laugh. She smiled, a little mischievously, a little shyly. She had been anticipating that question being asked eventually, as was their little ritual. Poor Carmilla. She had no idea what her smugness had inspired this time, “I need you on your knees.” Laura demanded as she grabbed Carmilla’s wrists and pulled her hands out from under her dress. She turned to meet Carmilla’s eyes and give her a strict glare, “Now, Karnstein.”

Carmilla dropped to her knees without a second thought, the thud vibrating the entire airstream slightly. She looked up at Laura, compliant and excited. When Carmilla tried to tug her hands free however, Laura held tight to her wrists. Carmilla raised an eyebrow in question but didn’t tug again. Laura finally acquiesced and let Carmilla’s wrists go. She leant back on one hand, opened her legs in invitation and hiked her dress up enough to ensure Carmilla could see the dark, wet stain forming on the front of her underwear.

“Fuck, Laura.” Carmilla whispered reverently, her hands twitching where she’d let them settle on her thighs. Carmilla had some idea of the game Laura wanted to play, she knew not to touch until she was given permission. However, that didn’t mean it didn’t feel like an age whilst they sat staring each other down, a little breathless and a whole lot needy.

When Laura nodded and playfully asked, “What’re you waiting for Ladykiller?” Carmilla didn’t waste any time in surging forward.

Laura’s head fell back, her eyes closing, her breath hitching as Carmilla took her cue and kissed the inside of her thigh. Carmilla took a deep sighing breath as she switched to the other leg, brushing her lips lightly along it and nosing the front of Laura’s underwear. She had to admit, she always got a little woozy taking in the heady scent of Laura’s arousal.

“Wow,” Carmilla hooked her fingers into the waistband of Laura’s underwear and sarcastically drawled, “For once it seems like you’re into being in control Sweetheart.”

‘Poor Carmilla’, Laura thought again as she lifted her hips in consent and allowed Carmilla to draw her underwear down her legs and toss them behind her. If she’d just kept her pretty mouth shut Laura maybe would have let her previous irritation at her arrogance go, but no, there was that smugness again,

“Ask me again,” Laura husked as she gently pushed at Carmilla’s shoulder with her foot, keeping Carmilla from returning to her spot between Laura’s legs.

Carmilla was about to query what exactly Laura wanted asked again, when suddenly it dawned on her, she’d been too cocky and had set off the Hollis indignation. Shit. Through slightly gritted teeth, unsure what her punishment was going to be, Carmilla asked, “What do you need Laura?”

Laura smirked triumphantly and pressed at Carmilla’s shoulder a little harder with her foot, pushing her back down on to her haunches, “I need you to shut up and watch, _Sweetheart_.” She said in a lovingly mocking impersonation of her girlfriend.

Carmilla opened her mouth to protest, she sounded nothing like that, but the protest died in her throat as she watched Laura slowly undo the six buttons that adorned the front of her dress and push the fabric to the side, “Laura,” Carmilla attempted to caution but she knew fine it came out more pleading than reprimanding.

“Carm’,” Laura whined in response, probably a little more pornographically than necessary as she tossed her head back.

Carmilla swallowed thickly as she watched Laura pull down the cup of her bra and fondle her own breast. She squirmed and thought about looking away, effectively denying Laura her audience, but Carmilla couldn’t tear her eyes away from watching Laura pinch and roll her erect nipple. Couldn’t stop her ears from hearing the sighing moans and sharp breaths Laura was drawing from herself. In her sudden self-pity, Carmilla mistakenly let her eyes drop and let out a needy groan at the sight of Laura’s very wet and very exposed folds.

Sighing, Laura lifted her head and purposely caught Carmilla’s eye. She smirked affectionately, Carmilla looked absolutely wrecked. Good. Laura leant further back on her left hand and removed her right from her breast, “If only you weren’t so smug, you could be doing this right now.” Laura teased as she let her hand snake down across her stomach, she paused when she felt curls and opened her legs wider.

“Please,” Carmilla begged openly this time. She was actually pained to only be spectating as Laura pressed her middle finger against her clit and started to slide it back and forth. The throb between her own legs was reaching utterly excruciating levels.

“Please—” Laura gasped as she ran two fingers through her wetness and teased at her entrance before returning to circle her clit slowly, “—what?” Laura pressed harder and rolled her hips in tiny, thrusting circles. Truth be told she was going to have to give in sooner rather than later if Carmilla was going to be the one to bring her to climax, because holy crap she was getting close. The combination of Carmilla’s wanting gaze, being in complete control of the situation and her own knowing fingers was intoxicating and frankly, fudging hot.

Now was not the time to be prideful Carmilla decided, “Please can I touch you?” she asked quietly, humbly even, as she sat up on her knees hopefully.

Laura whined as she willed her fingers to slow back down to a lazy circle, jeez it was hot to hear her girlfriend beg, “Ask me again, Carm?”

Carmilla smirked before remembering she was meant to be being humble, her body began to vibrate in excitement as she sensed she was about to be tagged in, “What do you need Laura?”

Laura locked eyes with Carmilla and removed her fingers from her clit. Panting, she crooked a glistening digit and beckoned Carmilla towards her, “I need you to make me come.”

Carmilla closed the gap between them in record time, eagerly settling herself once more between Laura’s open legs. She pressed a kiss against Laura’s clit, opening her mouth and flicking her tongue against it. Carmilla whimpered into Laura as she finally got a taste, she dragged her tongue the length of her, savouring every drop, every second. Who knew if Laura would be cruel enough to deny her this again at a moment’s notice.

If the twitch of Laura’s hips with each stroke of Carmilla’s tongue and the mumbled refrain of curse words were anything to go by, Carmilla was almost certain Laura was ready to relinquish full control of the situation. The power was now hers to decide how this ended. Laura jerked up against Carmilla’s mouth harder and Carmilla took the opportunity to glance up. Laura’s head was thrown back, her neck taut and a blush was beginning to creep across her chest. When her moans increased in frequency and pitch, and the movements of her hips became more erratic, Carmilla knew it was now or never. She pulled away and licked her lips.

“Noonononono,” Laura’s head snapped forward as she whimpered, terrified that she had pushed Carmilla too far, teased her too much. Surely, she wasn’t going to leave her on the edge like this.

“Shh, Sweetheart,” Carmilla soothed as she stood up, remaining snugly between Laura’s legs, “My knees were killing me,” she explained as she nipped at Laura’s jaw, “and I want to look at you when you come.”

Laura moaned as she pulled Carmilla into a filthy kiss, her right hand gripping the back of Carmilla’s neck, holding her in place as she relished the taste of herself on Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla placed one arm securely round Laura’s back whilst the other travelled back down to between her legs.

“I love you,” Laura gasped as she rested her forehead against Carmilla’s. Laura clung to the nape of Carmilla’s neck, almost as if she was trying to anchor herself. She nearly sobbed in relief as she felt Carmilla’s fingertips pressing against her wet clit, circling it a few times lazily before dropping lower and teasing at her entrance.

Carmilla smiled genuinely, she made sure not to smirk, as much as it was natural to do so. “I love you too,” She whispered as she kissed Laura sweetly and pushed her fingers inside her without pretence. Laura tossed her head back and cried out a long, ragged sound that Carmilla was glad no one they lived with was within earshot to hear. Goddess it was a beautiful sound and she had pulled that from Laura. It was a sound only Carmilla ever wanted to be party to.

Carmilla pumped her fingers in and out of Laura slowly, curling them every so often, being rewarded with deep, throaty moans in response. Carmilla had assumed that the end of this was going to be quick, the goal being to get Laura over the line and seeing stars, but instead she found herself wanting to draw it out. Even the endless stream of broken gasps and low whimpers coming from Laura’s mouth, an indication of how close she really was, couldn’t convince Carmilla to stop taking her time. She kept moving her fingers at a slow and steady pace, chuckling a little as Laura’s hips began to frantically rock up to meet her languid thrusts.

Laura let out a strangled, “OhfuckCarmfuckharder,” as Carmilla began to drive her fingers in deeper and swiped her thumb across her clit. This time, Carmilla couldn’t hold back the smirk that turned the corner of her mouth. She dragged her tongue up Laura’s throat, bit her earlobe and whispered,

“Come on Laura, let it go.”

If she hadn’t been so close, Laura maybe would’ve have paused to chastise Carmilla because only Carmilla Karnstein would tease you about not coming when she was deliberately fucking you slowly and maddeningly and thus delaying your orgasm. Thankfully she didn’t have too long to think about it though as Carmilla _finally_ picked up the pace with her fingers. Laura slid both arms around Carmilla’s shoulders, clinging desperately. Carmilla pulled back and tipped Laura’s chin up with her free hand. Laura trembled as she stared into Carmilla’s dark, loving eyes.

“Come for me.” Carmilla commanded as her thumb slid roughly over Laura’s clit.

Laura’s hips jerked up wildly, once, twice and then— she was gone. As she came to, Laura was vaguely aware of an irritating chiming sound and the fact Carmilla was cursing and reaching for something in her back pocket. She lifted her forehead from Carmilla’s shoulder and saw her girlfriend staring at her phone. If she stared any harder, Laura was pretty sure the screen was going to crack under Carmilla’s glare,

“Everything ok?” Laura asked. She tried her best to look concerned but couldn’t quite stop the dopey smile that was creeping across her face.

Carmilla looked up and smiled. She put her phone away before reaching out to tuck some stray hair behind Laura’s ear, “Everything’s fine, Cutie. I just have an unavoidable dinner I have to go and get ready for. Which means I have to go.” She kissed Laura softly. The goddess of caravan sex really was having a joke at her expense. To be teased so expertly by Laura and left wanting was genuinely the worst thing to happen to her in months.

“No.” Laura said resolutely, mumbling petulantly against Carmilla’s lips. Carmilla looked utterly crestfallen and that just wouldn’t do. Laura hopped off the table and pushed past Carmilla. She grabbed her hand and began dragging her towards the bed, “Absolutely no teasing, I promise, it’ll be wham bam thank you ma’am and I’ll have you on your way.”

“Gee Sweetheart, when you put it so romantically,” Carmilla huffed indignantly, yet she didn’t stop Laura when she pulled her dress over her head and climbed on to the bed.

“Do you want romance or an orgasm?” Laura laughed as she reached for Carmilla by the waist of her cut-off shorts. She popped the button as Carmilla muttered a barely audible, yet clearly grumpy,

“Orgasm.”

Laura slid Carmilla’s shorts and underwear down in one go whilst Carmilla shucked off her boots. Quicker than you could say, we don’t have time for this, Laura had pulled Carmilla down on top of her with her legs situated either side of her waist.

Laura sat up and pulled Carmilla’s tank top over her head, quickly getting rid of her bra also. Once she had Carmilla completely naked, she kissed her soundly. Carmilla whimpered when Laura moved to drag her lips across the curve of her jaw.

It was whilst nipping a trail down Carmilla’s pale throat that Laura suddenly remembered this was supposed to be quick and satisfying. So, she abandoned her plan to worship all the sensitive spots on Carmilla’s neck and instead lowered her head to wrap her lips around one of Carmilla’s pert, pink nipples. Just because she had to be quick, didn’t mean she couldn’t hit all her favourite spots and lavish them with some attention. Especially when the reaction she got was Carmilla tossing her head back in pleasure and choking out something that sounded suspiciously like,

“Lauralauralaura.”

Laura was never going to get bored of hearing Carmilla chant her name in threes. It did unspeakably funny things to her and set her own want throbbing between her legs again. It made Laura bold. It made her say things like, “You’re so wet Carm and you feel so good. I’ve been wanting to fuck you since I first saw you on your knees,” as she stroked her fingers between Carmilla’s legs and pressed at her entrance.

Carmilla sighed out in pleasure before encouraging Laura down on to her back. Space was at a premium on the bed and she wanted to make sure she had enough room before lifting herself up and sinking down on to Laura’s fingers.

Laura gazed up lovingly and slowly began to move. Carmilla’s relieved moans and filthy whimpers echoed round the airstream as she rocked her hips down to meet Laura’s thrusts. Laura splayed a hand across Carmilla’s hip and encouraged her. She pushed her own hips up for leverage and smirked as Carmilla placed a hand against the roof of the trailer to ensure she didn’t bump her head as their rhythm became wilder.

“Oh my god you better not stop,” Carmilla gasped when Laura curled her fingers and brushed a thumb against her clit at the same time.

Laura chuckled, “I made you a promise,” She grunted as she doubled her efforts, her fingers pumping in and out of Carmilla quickly and wetly. As she began to meet resistance, Laura curled her fingers, reaching for the spot that she knew would make Carmilla explode.

Carmilla was so worked up from being teased and touching Laura, it mercifully didn’t take her long to fall over the edge. She let out a pleased little yelp before growling a word that started with a drawn out ‘Fuuuu…’ and ended in some approximation of ‘Laura’, all whilst struggling to stay upright as she clamped down on Laura’s fingers. Laura watched on in awe as Carmilla’s eyes squeezed shut, her body shuddering above her, crimson painting across Carmilla’s chest as she came hard, her lips parted in a wordless scream.

Carmilla finally flopped forward and buried her face in Laura’s neck, “Thank you,” she panted as she pressed lazy kisses to any bare skin she could find without lifting her head.

“What for?” Laura asked quietly as she stroked Carmilla’s hair.

“For not leaving me hanging.” Carmilla replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Babe, I would never leave you hanging.” Laura laughed.

Carmilla pulled herself upright at that and peered down at Laura, “We talked about you calling me that.”

“But,” Laura pouted, “you have all those ridiculous nicknames for me and I have, like, one for you and it’s not really applicable in many situations.”

“Cupcake,” Carmilla said pointedly, “I’m just not the sort of gal that nicknames stick to.”

Laura frowned half seriously and bucked her hips, trying to dislodge Carmilla from her place straddling her, “Come on, we have to get going.”

“You know,” Carmilla drawled, “bucking your wet pussy up against me isn’t exactly encouragement to get dressed and leave.”

“Ugh,” Laura huffed in frustration, “now you’re being deliberately awful. I hate that word.”

Carmilla laughed as she climbed off Laura and set to finding her clothes, “I know, I’m not fond of it either, I just love watching that cute little bunched up look come across your face when you get annoyed.”

Before Laura could present her rebuttal the alarm on Carmilla’s phone chimed again, “What does that one mean?” she asked as she shrugged her dress over her head.

“It means we really have to get going.” Carmilla replied as she switched off the alarm.

“Come on then Pookie,” Laura said as she attempted to sort out her post sex hair and move towards the door, “let’s get moving.”

Carmilla shook her head affectionately as she jammed her feet in her boots, yeah, that nickname wasn’t sticking either.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes and kudos are always appreciated as I'm sure you know by now!
> 
> Thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed this utter nonsense that fell from my brain. Whatever y'all are doing to bring in 2021, I hope you do it safely.


End file.
